the future of the force lies at twilight
by Deanlaw1
Summary: a story about the battle for renesmee involves the people of the force, the volturi also bring an enemy that my turn the tides for them.


Jasper shook Alice again. "What is it?"

"They're coming for us" Alice and Edward whispered together perfectly synchronized "All of them"

"Who?" asked Bella, already fearing the answer yet confirming it when her eyes met Edward's

"The Volturi" said Edward

"Well why's everybody scared, Edwards already changed Bella right?"

"There not coming for Bella."

"Well then why are they coming" asked Emmett

As Edward turned his eyes met Bella's and from them she saw why the Volturi were coming, and whispered the answer as if in a dream. "They're coming for Renesmee"

"What, why?" Said Emmett

"They think she's an Immortal Child" said Carlisle

"What but she's not" said Bella standing up "Anyone could see that, I've heard her heart beat for God Sake!"

"Use your head Bella and be rational, look at Renesmee what would you think, if she wasn't your child." Said Carlisle

"But I've heard her heart beat, wouldn't Irina have heard it?"

"Yes she did, but Irina could have mistaken that heart beat for yours, remember Irina didn't know edward changed you." Said Carlisle

"So what are we going to do." said Esme

"We are going to need all the help we can get." Said jasper

"I am so in, I'm sick of the volturi lets take them head on." Said Emmett

No we are not taking them on, what we are going to do are bring witnesses, that will confirm Renesmee is not an immortal child, I will go to the Amazon coven, Emmett you can go to….

"No" said Alice "The volturi have already blocked that path they've surrounded all the covens there's no way we can contact them, but there is something we can do."

What said jasper

"Well when i was looking for you" said Alice looking at jasper "I ran into another one of us his name was maximus he was another vampire with a special ability, one that we could make use of."

"We could use that", said Edward looking at Alice "I've never seen another one of us that had that ability"

"What I'm trying to figure out is how many guys you met before Me." said jasper

" Doesn't matter, you're the one I wanted" said Alice kissing jasper, "anyway" she said turning to Carlisle "maximus had the power to enter any dimension, usually he would bring back things for me like….." she said winking at Jasper.

"So" said Edward nodding "you think he could bring help from other dimensions"

Exactly said Alice

"That may work" said Carlisle "but where will we find him"

"We may have to think of that later" said Rosalie holding her nose "I still won't get use to that smell, will someone open the door for the mutt"

"Neither will I" said Edward smiling at Bella as he opened the door for a shirtless Jacob.

"Look leech I not the most tempered wolf in the pack, and you'll soon see that." Said Jacob looking at Edward

"I would like to , so that I can crush its temper with mine." Said Edward

"Will you guys cut it out, I'm sick of you guys arguing." Said Bella

"Sorry bells" said Jacob instantly brightening and bringing back to Bella an image of a younger Jacob.

"Look I'm sorry" said Jacob to Edward "which reminds me' he said turning to Esme "nice garden decorations I especially like the wrinkled gnome, the way its eyes followed me seemed so real."

"I didn't put up any decorations" said esme looking at Alice

"Don't look at me I didn't put up anything." Said Alice

Guys someone's at that door" said Edward

Well aren't you going to tell us who mind reader" said Emmett

That's just it I can't," said Edward

What do you mean you can't?"

I don't know I just can't, I can't even phantom what he's here for, looks like we're going to do it the old fashioned way" said Edward opening the door for a little green man.

"Greetings of best, I am Yoda, brought me here master maximus did, also with his bill.

"Did I tell you maximus, had a way of seeing the future like me, and he charges." Said Alice shrugging.

"Guess he wasn't a gnome" said Jacob

"Gnome I am not", he said looking at Edward "your questions answer is her" he said looking toward renesmee, "why I'm here is she."

Bella's head followed Edwards's eyes to see renesmee stand in her crib and look toward Yoda.

"And knows it she does." Said Yoda.

Chapter 2

My help you will need to lift the veil of trouble that surrounds you. Said Yoda moving toward Renesmee.

"Jacob you said you saw decorations what did the other ones look like." Said Edward

Well they both looked like humans, he was the only gnome I saw." Said Jacob

Are those other two with you." said Edward looking at Yoda

"Yes" said Yoda shifting from the doorway to allow two men to step in. "Come in you may Obi wan and Anakin."

"Hello I am obi wan kin obi" said the taller blonde man bowing slightly "and this is my Padawan Anakin Skywalker." Pointing to the younger man with brown hair that reached his shoulders, and eyes and a pointed chin at his side who didn't bow.

"Master is this the one you speak of." Obi wan continued looking toward Renesmee "it must be I can feel the force stirring in her, we will need to take her immediately."

"Excuse me you are not taking her, furthermore you need to explain why you're here." Said Emmett

"We will explain nothing to you." said Anakin

Then you will leave."

Not until we have what we came for, brute."

Then I will make you leave." said Emmett charging forward towards Anakin

Bella watched as Emmett charged and realized that had she not been changed she wouldn't have seen Emmett charge at all, for it was impossibly fast, or as his fist crashed into Anakin, which to was fast. But what surprised her was when she looked to Anakin only to see the place where Anakin had been before was empty, and Emmett's fist strike open air. If Bella had blinked she would have missed seeing Anakin flip backwards at a speed that seemed almost impossible for a human, and come crashing down on Emmett's hand in a blur of green. A scream filled the air and seemed to overpower a hum that had taken over the place before, Emmett was on his knees cradling his hand which seemed to emit smoke, except his hand was no longer there, instead of on his arm the hand was under Anakin's feet wriggling fiercely and in Anakin's hand was a green stick that immediately disappeared, that Bella was now sure was emitting the hum she had been hearing.

"You have been defeated brute." Said Anakin

"What did you do to my hand?"

"Its best you don't worry about it, for it's yours no longer."

Give him back his hand Anakin."

Master he attacked me you saw him, I should…" said Anakin but his gaze immediately turned to Jacob.

As Bella turned to Jacob she saw him convulsing, rushing forward she grabbed Renesmee from Jacobs arms.

Control it Jacob" she said

I can't."

Control it you must or control it I will do." Said Yoda raising his hand immediately Jacob was flung toward the wall and pinned there, yet as Bella watched she could clearly see no one was holding him.

What are you doing to him." Said Bella

"Master Yoda is holding him with the Force; we cannot allow such a beast to escape in this house."Said Obi wan. "The amount of destruction it will cause is unfathomable."

"STOP IT all of you, you want Renesmee" said Carlisle turning to Yoda "can you tell us why."

"Yes carry the original force the girl does, yet the future force diminishes something has changed the past it has and now it has affected the future. The death of the girl and the force has been foreseen, sent back into the past we have been to change this event." Said Yoda

Wait what in the past has changed, and is it this part of the past or further down." said Carlisle

"Know this I do not, for the dark ones cloud everything impossible to tell which part it is."Said Yoda

Wait, he may mean the Volturi." said Edward looking at Carlisle

"We to want to protect Renesmee, she's family" said Esme

"So we are all on the same side" said obi wan turning to Anakin "its best that we act that way, give him back his arm."

"Yes master" said Anakin kicking the hand to Emmett "next time I shall feed it to your dog."

"Same sides we are" said Yoda releasing a now relaxed Jacob. "Anxious am I to get away from this place."

Master I sense.."

Yes obi wan sent scouts the darkness has, prepared for coming they are."

It was then that the door blasted open, reacting quickly Bella shielded a struggling Renesmee with her body, and ran in the opposite direction, only turning back when she had safely distanced herself from the front door, through the smoke she could only see flashes of blue and green, and the hum she had recognized when Anakin had used that stick. From the smoke Emmett was blasted out, only to charge back in. Bella felt that she should be helping out but she wouldn't leave Renesmee alone, never. She had been so focused on the fight that she had not heard Renesmee crying and immediately began to soothe her, but she would not be soothed and continued looking over Bella's shoulder, until Bella followed her eyes to see a man, definitely a vampire behind them. He had snuck behind them when Bella had been focused on the fight Renesmee had obviously spotted him and had been trying to tell her. Bella stood frozen hypnotized by the vampires eyes, she knew she had to do something but couldn't, with each breath the urgency to do something increased as well as her helplessness. The vampire obviously knew the affect he had on her and smiled revealing two not so clean canines.

Well, well if it isn't Bella or should I say Mrs. Bella Cullen newlywed of Edward Cullen. I must apologize for not attending the wedding had I gotten an invitation I would have. But don't you worry I plan on attending the funeral, and what a delightful one it will be. "He said looking from Bella to Renesmee "and this must be the immortal child, a claim which is obviously false, I can hear the child's heartbeat from here. Neither the less I shall enjoy drinking her blood" he said running forward.

He was only two inches from Bella when something sent him flying back, pinning him to the wall, two seconds later the green humming thing she had seen with Anakin flew past her and buried itself to the hilt in the vampire that had attacked her. She stood solid and watched as the vampire screamed in anguish barely hearing the sound only hearing a voice that seemed to reach in her mind.

"Freeze you mustn't in the time for battle, for lost all things will be." Said Yoda appearing before her.

Thank you she said thank you for saving me

"Thank me you mustn't but her for it was her that used the force to defeat him."

Bella looked at Renesmee to see the girl smile; sometimes it seemed like Renesmee knew more than she let on.

"One of them escaped, what do you suggest we do Mr. Yoda" said Carlisle appearing from behind her.

"Move we must to the sea and across it we will go."

"To where?" said Carlisle

"Where is only where you deem to go where not is what we seek."

"Well it's been a long time since I ran on water, kind of miss the feeling." Said Emmett

"Run we will not but ship we will use, this is a journey of time for time shall tell us what needs to be done, meditation is the key."

"Fine when do we leave?"

"Now" said Yoda

Meanwhile….

"You have failed me yet again Hitod, what deems you worthy to continue your service under the Volturi."

"Master it was not my fault, the Cullen's have a new and powerful enemy of the likes I have never seen".

"Yes so I have heard, I have forgiven your transgression but you will still be punished, Jane deal with him." Said Aro

"With pleasure." Said Jane

"Now Caius, has Maximus brought in what we asked for?"

"Yes Aro."

"Has his transformation been complete" said Aro raising his voice over the screams of hitod

'Yes"

"Then bring him in, I would like to speak to him."

"Yes" said Caius leaving the chamber

"That is enough Jane" said Aro

"But I was just getting started"

"You'll have your fun later, now remove him from my chamber"

"Yes lord Aro"

As hitod left in walked Caius with a man, who immediately bent down to pick something up

"Peanut" the man replied holding it out then eating it

Aro immediately turned his gaze to the man, "are you ready to work for your lord." He said

"Whereas by work you mean serve you I am not, I serve nobody, I hem merely participating."

"Well then" said Aro "are you ready to participate"

"Whereas you mean to participate in this partial event I will have you know the participants that are participating in this partial event must know this participant by his name and give him his due respect, for this participant will have none short of this."

"Yes" said Aro "that is what I meant he shall have his respect in the participating event".

"By respect you do mean the utter respectfulness us the crew and not the respectfulness of your guards" he said walking close to Jane. "Which brings back to the discussion that I want this one to work under me" he said pointing to Jane

"Never" said Jane

"Absolutely" said Aro ignoring Jane's eyes "I have grown tired of her"

"Beautiful, but she shall need to change I will not have her dressed like this."

"Done" said Aro "guards remove Miss Jane from her rank and give her more befitting clothes for her new place."

"Aro you cannot do this to me!" said Jane as they dragged her out of the chamber.

Now are you ready mister jack."

I'm always ready, and I shall be known as Captain Jack Sparrow, and I shall need now where is my Pearl.


End file.
